zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Kevin Treyger
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 Minor, 0 Moderate, 0 Major, 0 Super, 0 Epic *'Wounds': None Skills Combat *'Demolitions' - 10 *'Guns' - 0 *'Rapid Fire' - 0 *'Pistol' - 0 **'Magnums' - 0 *'Rifle' - 0 *'Precision' - 0 *'Improvisation' - 0 *'Improvised Feint' - 5 *'Melee' - 0 *'Blades' - 0 **'Knives' - 0 **'Swords' - 0 *'Blunt' - 0 **'Staffs/Sticks' - 0 *'Whips' - 0 *'Strength' - 15 *'Military Training' - 30 *'SWAT Training' - 0 *'Eastern Specialty' - 0 *'One-Handed Weapons' - 0 *'Stealth Weapons Training' - 0 *'Throwing Weapons Training' - 0 *'Two-Handed Weapons' - 0 **'Shock Trooper'- 0 Unarmed *'Brute Force' - 0 *'Close Quarters Combat' - 0 *'Eskrima' - 0 *'Gun-Fu' - 0 *'Jeet Kun Do' - 0 *'Melee Swiftness' - 0 *'Ninjitsu' - 0 *'Wild Strike' - 0 *'Wrestling' - 0 Defense *'Agility' - 12 *'Armor Training' - 10 (Training: 2 Successes) *'Athletics' - 0 *'Free-Running' - 0 *'Endurance' - 10 **'(Substance) Tolerance' - 0 *'Shield Training' - 0 *'Will Power' - 10 **'Body Control' - 0 **'Morale' - 0 Leadership *'Charisma' - 0 *'Tactics' - 0 *'Logistics' - 0 *'Field Vision' - 0 Crafting *'Ammunition' - 0 *'Armor' - 7 *'Carpentry' - 0 **'Woodcarving' - 0 *'Computers' - 0 *'Electronics' - 0 *'Firearms' - 0 *'General Repair' - 0 *'Improvised Crafting' - 0 *'Jury-Rigging' - 0 *'Mechanics' - 0 **'Clockwork' - 0 **'Motors' - 0 **'Waterworks' - 0 **'Tinkering' - 0 *'Metal Smithing' - 0 *'Sewing' - *'Trapsetting' - 0 Item Use *'First Aid' - 3 **'Animal Care' - 0 **'Medicine' - 0 **'Herbalism' - 0 ***'RE Special' - 0 **'Surgery' - 0 Knowledge *'Aerodynamics' - 0 *'Astronomy' - 0 *'Biology' - 0 *'Chemistry' - 0 **'Biochemistry' - 0 ***'Biochemistry(Strain)' - 0 *'Culture (type)'- 0 *'General' - 0 *'Horticulture' - 0 *'Technology' - 0 *'Video Games' - 0 *'Zombie' - 0 Recreational *'Art' - 0 **'Paint Cans' - 0 *'Cooking' - 0 *'Handle Animal' - 0 *'Learning' - 3 *'Music' - 0 *'Reading' - 0 *'Skateboarding' - 0 *'Teaching' - 0 Survival *'Looting' - 0 **'Scrounging' - 10 *'Perception' - 0 **'Sight' - 0 **'Hearing' - 0 **'Intuition' - 0 **'Tracking' - 0 *'Stealth' - 0 *'Escape Artsit' - 0 Uniques *'Awesome' - 0 *'Control' - 0 *'Duct-Tape Affinity' - 0 *'Lucky Break' - 0 *'Mimic/Conman' - 0 *'Mutate' - 0 *'Projectile Physics' - 0 *'Protagonist' - 0 *'Resistance' - 0 *'Traceless' - 0 Vehicles *'Driving' - 0 **'Automatic' - 0 **'Back to the Future' - 0 **'Heavy' - 0 **'Light' - 0 **'Medium' - 0 **'Shift Stick' - 0 **'Trucks' - 0 ***'Oliver Brand Truck-Fu' - 0 *'Motorcycles' - 0 *'Pilot' - 0 **'Helicopter' - 0 **'Plane' - 0 *'Tank' - 0 Other *'Ambidexterity' - 0 *'Disguise' - 0 *'Ingenuity' - 0 *'Pack Rat' - 0 *'Sleight of Hand' - 0 *'Personal Space' - 0 Magic *'Mana' - 0 *'Tier 1: Lightning' - 0: Plasma and Electricity - (+5 Accuracy(*3 if conductive)/Stun) *'Tier 1: Fire' - 0: Heat and Fire - (-10 Lethality/Set on Fire) *'Tier 1: Air' - 0: Wind and Gases (Speed +1 or AoE +2/Knock Prone) *'Tier 1: Water' - 4: Water and other Liquids (+5 Accuracy & AoE +1/Drench) *'Tier 1: Cold' - 0: Cooling and Freezing(Like Ice from condensing water in the air) (-10 Lethality/Slow) *'Tier 1: Earth' - 0: Solids and Ground (AoE+4 touching ground only/Knock Prone) *'Tier 2: Light' - 0: Light and Positive Emotion/Effects (+15 Accuracy +5 Lethality/Blind) *'Tier 2: Chaos' - 1: Entropy, Unpredictably, Decomposition (+d6 AoE/Sickness) *'Tier 2: Balance' - 0: Static, Changeless (Bind/Freeze) *'Tier 2: Order' - 0: Structure, Compound, Synthesis (+10 Accuracy/Bind) *'Tier 2: Darkness' - 0: Darkness and Negative Emotion/Effects (-20 Lethality -5 Accuracy/Blind) *'Tier 3: Nuclear/Solar' - 3: Nuclear Energy, Atomic Force, pure creativity. (-10 Lethality +3 AoE/Radiation) *'Tier 3: Time' - 0: The Passage of Time and Change (Speed +2/Slow) *'Tier 3: Space' - 0: The Placement of things in Space (+15 Accuracy/Bind) *'Tier 3: Gravity/Lunar' - 0: The control of Gravity and lightness/heaviness of mind (VS Endurance or Strength/Sickness) *'Tier 4: Life' - 5: (+20 Accuracy on living things/Stun(Cancer on Nat 1) *'Tier 4: Soul' - 0: (Bind/Temp KO d10 rounds) *'Tier 4: Death' - 0: (-30 Lethality, -1 Speed/Lasting Wound) *'Tier 5: Creation' - 0: (-1 Speed, +15 Accuracy, -10 Lethality/Sensory Overload) *'Tier 5: Destruction' - 0: (-1 Speed, +5 Accuracy, -25 Lethality/Lasting Wound) *'Tier 6: ???' - 0: Known by many names, Aether, Pure, Orden, to name a few. (Normal: -2 Speed -20 Lethality - AoE: +100% - Both: +30 Accuracy(+5 Mana)/Any) Psi-Techs *'Autophagy' - 0 *'Telepathy' - 0 *'Precognition'- 0 *'Empathy' - 0 *'Insight' - 0 Disciplines *'Enchantment' - 0 *'Channeling' - 0 Perks *Shot After Burst: +10 lethality, +1 speed to Speed 3 Weapons. *N/A Traits *'None' Merits *'None' Flaws *'None' Items Weapons *'Military Combat Knife(*+) (1):' 65(70)/3/+20(15) **'Attachment: Military Steel:' -5 Leth, +5 Accuracy **'Special: Zombie Bane:' Ignores 15 Lethal resist of zombies, 25 of zombie bosses *'Sword(+)(2):' 55/2/+5 (Metal Shear: +10 vs materials) *'Military M4 Assault Rifle (*) (2):' 50/3/+15; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) (30 round mag)x6 **'Special: Acid Burst' - For 2 Mana per shot, Acid Splash gains 20 armor piercing, and -10 Lethality. **'Special: Mana' - Acid Splash has 10 Mana. Acid Splash recovers 5 Mana per day. **'Special: Water/Earth Affinity' - While equipped with Acid Splash, add +3 to water and Earth magic rolls. **'Attachment: Military Flashlight' *'RPG-7 (5)': Unknown Statistics Armor *'Medium Body Armor(++)(5)': +25 Armor, -10 Mobility, -5 Precision *'Light Combat Boots(+)(1)': Ignore first leg wound in battle, +2(non stacking) Armor *'Light Combat Gloves(+)(1)': Ignore first arm wound in battle, +2(non stacking) Armor Consumables *'Baseball (1)': Uh... you can throw it? *'Broken Butcher Knife Blade:' Metal *'Mutate Tentacle (1)': Tentacle from a Vampire Mutate. *'Zombie Spider Bone Skull (1)': Bone Skull from a zombie spider!? *'Zombie Spider Bone Blade x3(1)': Leg Bones from a Zombie Spider!? Known to shear through materials. Tools *'Military Radio (1)' (Eye in the Sky upgrade) Quick Rolls Combat * Magic * Tools * History Extras Achievements * TVTropes * Category:Characters